Back in Black
January 12, 2017 February 14, 2017 March 12, 2017 March 14, 2017 March 22, 2017 April 6, 2017 April 14, 2017 April 17, 2017 May 13, 2017 June 6, 2017 June 15, 2017 September 20, 2017 October 11, 2018}} |next = "Making the Grade" |image = Back in Black.png |viewers = 1.98 million}} "Back in Black" is the seventh episode of the second season and the fifty-ninth episode of The Loud House. Plot When Lucy gets a crush on a "regular and normal" boy, her sisters decide to give her a makeover. Synopsis Lincoln is hard at work making a working model of the Solar System. As Lincoln checks to see if his model works, Lucy suddenly appears, scaring Lincoln, and making him spill Lucy's fake blood all over his project. After Lucy helps her brother clean up the mess and goes to perfect the recipe for her fake blood, Lincoln's friend, Rusty, arrives with his younger brother, Rocky, to help Lincoln finish up the project. As the boys are working on the project, Lucy comes in and suddenly lays eyes on Rocky, causing her to drop her container of molasses, and flee the scene. From time to time, Lucy spies on Rocky, much to his discomfort. When Rocky meets Lucy in the kitchen, Rocky is too scared to talk to her. When Lucy tries to help Rocky by giving him a new shirt, due to his shirt being covered in fake blood, Rocky runs out of the house in panic. Concerned, Rusty leaves as well to make sure Rocky's okay. When Lincoln asks Lucy what she's been doing, Lucy explains that she's trying to talk to Rocky, but he's too scared to talk to her. After Lincoln questions what Lucy was trying to talk to Rocky about, Lucy explains that she was trying to talk to him about her interests (such as blood, bruises, and embalming kits). Lincoln points out that Rocky might not be into those sorts of things and admits that while he himself doesn't know Rocky that well, he just seems like "a regular, normal kid." Taking what her brother said into consideration, Lucy goes upstairs. Later, Lori accuses of Lola taking her lipstick (again) while Lola accuses Leni of taking her perfume. After Leni accuses Lori of taking one of her dresses and the three sisters start arguing about their missing things, Lola catches the scent of her perfume coming from Lynn and Lucy's room. After Lola initially assumes that Lynn's using her perfume to cover up the smell of her sports equipment, she and her two oldest sisters are surprised to discover that Lucy was the one who had taken their things. Lucy explains to them that she has a crush on Rusty's brother, Rocky, and had taken their things to try and make herself seem "regular and normal" to get Rocky to like her. But when Lucy apologizes for taking their stuff without asking them, rather than be mad at Lucy, it turns out that Lori, Leni, Lola and their six other sisters have actually been waiting for something like this and all nine of Lucy's sisters pitch in to give her a makeover to make her seem "regular and normal" for Rocky. Once the long-awaited makeover is done, the sisters give Lucy advice on what to do and what not to do in order to get Rocky's attention. As Lucy runs out of the room, Lincoln arrives upstairs, and asks his sisters who just ran past him. When they tell him it's Lucy, they want him to bring Rocky back to the Loud House. When Lincoln says he doesn't need to, now that his project is complete, Lynn deliberately destroys it, thus giving Lincoln a reason to bring him back. As Lincoln and Rusty fix their damaged project, Lucy arrives and tries to woo Rocky under the girls' guidance. Suddenly, Lori and Bobby arrive, complaining that they need two other people to go with them to mini-golf (which is staged, taking note on how unprepared Bobby is). They decide to take Lucy and Rocky with them. At Hole In One-derland, Lori, Bobby, Lucy, and Rocky play mini-golf. Lori intentionally messes up so Bobby can help her. Lucy tries to do the same, but only succeeds in hurting Rocky. At the next hole, Rocky screws up his shot, but Lucy applauds him and shoves him into the water. As the cemetery-themed hole, Lucy, intrigued with one of the coffins at the hole, attempts to climb into it, but Lori won't allow it. As Lori and Lucy struggle, they accidentally trap Rocky in one of the open coffins, which ends up ruining the whole trip. Back at the Loud House, Lori and Lucy arrive back home, and Lucy tells the girls she failed, and everybody apologizes to her for trying to change who she is, admitting that they love her just the way she is. As Lucy heads back upstairs, Lori and the other girls learn their lesson: "You can take the girl out of the coffin, but you can't take the coffin out of the girl". As Lincoln walks by carrying his project, he sees Lucy talking to her bust of Edwin, lamenting on how Rocky apparently just doesn't like her (whether as a "regular and normal" girl or just as herself). As Lucy lies in her coffin, Lucy calls her pet bat, and the bat swoops by, shocking Lincoln and once again, causing him to damage his project. At the Spokes residence, Lincoln and Rusty (once again) try to repair the project. When Rocky walks in covered in what appears to be blood, Rusty ends up fainting. When Lincoln discovers that Rocky has a container filled with fake blood, he says that he remembered Lucy making it and thought it was cool, so he decided to give it a try. This gives Lincoln an idea. He intentionally damages the project, and tells Rusty that they have to go back to his house to fix it. At the Loud House, as Lincoln and Rusty (yet again) fix up the project, Lincoln asks Rocky to fetch some sodas from the kitchen (since Lucy is in the kitchen). Rocky and Lucy encounter each other, and have a decent conversation. When Lucy asks Rocky why he was scared to talk to her when they met, Rocky admits that he thought she was too cool for him, and he didn't know what to say. With Lucy and Rocky blushing, Lucy offers to show Rocky her coffin collection, and he accepts. As Lincoln and Rusty carefully transport their project to school, Lucy and Rocky suddenly appear behind them, saying that they finally perfected their fake blood. When they reveal that they made it even better by adding popcorn kernels for brain matter, Rusty, grossed out at what he saw, faints, causing him to drop the project, destroying it once again fourth time, much to Lincoln's dismay. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes *Ethan Mora as Rocky Spokes Trivia *Coincidentally, this episode aired in Canada on February 14, which is Valentine's Day. *Rusty's revealed to have a younger brother named Rocky. *It's revealed that Lucy has a pet bat named Fangs. **This bat was mentioned on Lucy's Instagram page created for the Instacomic Lost Control. *On one of the images of the Lucy Vision Board, she has Edwin's fangs on her mouth, in the same way that it was shown in "Making the Case". *It is revealed that Lori is a member of her high school's varsity golf team. *This episode reveals that Lynn often steals Lola's perfume to cover up the musky smell of her sports uniforms. *Apparently, the sisters had been preparing for years to give Lucy a makeover. **It is unknown whether or not Lucy was wearing a wig. Either her hair is naturally blonde, and her hair dye was washed away, or it was dyed blonde. It was later confirmed that she may be wearing a wig. *The way the other sisters try to help Lucy to obtain Rocky's love is similar to how they did with Lincoln in "Heavy Meddle". **Coincidentally, both episodes involving someone having feelings for another, and the siblings tries helping, but ends up failing. *During the title card before the beginning of the episode, a creepy instrumental version of the show's theme song is played. **The same title card music is used for "Fandom Pains". **In "Linc or Swim", Lucy blushes in embarrassment. In "Study Muffin" and this episode, Lucy blushes because she's lovestruck. *According to this episode, Rusty is very squeamish at the sight of blood, as he faints twice when he sees both Lucy and Rocky's fake blood. *Originally, in the shot of the other sisters waiting for Lori and Lucy to get back from their double date, Lily was clapping her hands on Leni's face, squishing it a bit. *Lori has a red lipstick that's called "Red Riot," and Lola has apparently taken said lipstick at least one other time before this episode. **Also, the dress that Leni accused Lori of taking was a pink chiffon dress. **According to Lori, Leni has a tendency of stretching out Lori's clothes when she borrows them. *'Innuendo': Lincoln asking if Rusty brought Uranus with him (he wasn't actually referring to the planet). References *''Back in Black'' - The title of this episode may refer to: **'' '' by Australian rock band . **'' . **The tagline of the 2002 film '' . *'' '' - Lucy's second look resembles Peg Bundy. *'' '' - The mini golf name 'Hole in One-derland' is a pun on "Alice in Wonderland". **'' '' - It is also a pun on "Hole in one", which is a golf terminology for getting one's ball into the cup in their starting shot in a hole. *'' '' - Lucy mentions the infamous acronym when responding to Lori and Bobby's proposal. *'' '' - Lucy's "perfect" look resembles the titular character. *Lincoln saying Charles destroyed the project could be a reference to a dog eating kids' homework as an excuse to not do it. *'' '' - Lucy's pigtails while she's wearing her cheerleader outfit resemble those of Ashley from the videogame subseries. Errors *When Lucy is admiring Rocky from the vent, she is actually coming from the outside of the cover. *In this same shot, Lucy's bangs would be falling back. *There are several errors in the scene where the sisters were poking their heads out of Lynn and Lucy's room: **Luna's head is oversized compared to Lori's. **Lily is seen above Lana, but she wasn't being carried by any older sister. **Luan's ponytail goes through the wall. *Rocky falls back-first downstairs in a way his head would be looking to the door. But when he stands up and runs, his head is looking to the stairs. *When Rocky appeared behind the refrigerator door his hair extends past the door in it's open position yet is not seen until it closes. *In the credits, the title is mistaken as "Back is Black", instead of "Back in Black". *In the Brazilian dub credits, Hannah Buttel (Lily) is accredited as Hannah Buttell, and Lhays Macédo (Lola) as Hays Macédo. Running Gags *Lincoln and Rusty's Solar System project getting destroyed, with a total of four times. **The first and third times were both intentional. **The second and fourth times were both purely by accident. *Lucy adding improvements to her fake blood. *Rocky getting scared whenever Lucy appears. *Lucy trying to impress Rocky. *Bobby forgetting that they are acting, which Lori reminds him by hitting him. *Rusty fainting. Clip The Loud House Lucy's New Look Nickelodeon UK es:De Vuelta al Negro fr:Du côté obscur pl:Powrót w czerń ru:Черный цвет возвращается tl:Back in Black